voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Samurai Love Ballad Minor Characters
A list of minor and supporting characters that appear in Samurai Love Ballad. General |-|Generics= This character appears as different characters throughout the story. Although they appear in different names, they all look the same. SLB - Generic 4.jpg SLB - Generic 3.jpg SLB - Generic 2.png SLB - Generic 1.png SLB - Generic 5.jpg |-|The Magistrate= The magistrate of Kyoto. In the beginning, it is revealed that he has been pursuing for your hand in marriage ever since you have turned of age. However, an unfortunate incident with his thugs makes him order Yahiko away to become a poison taster for a lord. His sprite is also used to depict Oda Nobunaga's relative in Inuchiyo's route as a creepy and perverted old man who sexually abuses the maids and almost rapes you. SLB - Magistrate.jpg |-|Mother= Your mother is very kind and acts like any normal mother would; she loves and cares for you and Yahiko and also treats and thinks of Inuchiyo as another son. Although she may seem strict in the beginning of the story, you realize later on that she greatly worries about you and your well-being. SLB - Mother.jpg |-|Yahiko= Your younger brother who was supposed to be sent away as a poison taster. However, you disguise yourself as a boy and go in his stead. He can be loud and blunt at times, but he deeply cares for you and your mother. As the only man in the house, he tries his best to be strong and protect you both as much as he can. SLB - Yahiko.jpg |-|Luis= A priest from Europe who has come to Japan to write about the samurai, he usually appears in the tutorials with Francesco, but he also appears in Francesco's daily travel log where he's quite blunt, and quite easily angered going so far as to cursing at Nobunaga in English which the latter have difficulty understanding, leading Francesco to cover for him. He also appears along with Francisco on Masamune's route and helped you by keeping your secret identity. SLB - Luis.jpg |-|Francisco= A traveler/merchant from Europe who usually appears in tutorials and Francisco's travel log, he's quite flamboyant, and he often guides you and helps you along the route. He made a minor appearance at Masamune's main story along with Luis as visitors and are your valuable confidantes as you pretend to be Yahiko and sheds light on your feelings. However, in the Japanese version of the game, Francisco dresses differently and is depicted as a priest like Luis. SLB - Francisco.jpg |-|Umeko= A maid working in the same castle as you, in most stories the two of you are good friends and you help her multiple times in different routes. She is a bit emotional but very kind and helping towards you. SLB_-_Umeko.png |-|Matsuko= A maid working in the same castle as you. She's quite calm and always very kind to you. Although she makes less appearances than Umeko, her calmness and rationality makes her the voice of reason for you throughout the game. SLB_-_Matsuko.jpg |-|Katsuie Shibata= One of Nobunaga's retainers. He's quite kind and energetic. You comment that he is a lot like your father, and he is very close to Inuchiyo. Inuchiyo respects him quite a lot, as he has helped both you and Inuchiyo plenty of times. SLB_-_Katsuie.png Nobunaga Oda and Mitsuhide Akechi |-|Lady Oichi= Nobunaga's sister. Lady Oichi is said to be the most beautiful woman in the land. The two of you become good friends due to her love of sweets and the fact that you talk to her as a normal person. She's the first one to discover that you're a woman. SLB_-_Lady_Oichi.png |-|Ranmaru Mori= Nobunaga's personal retainer. SLB_-_Ranmaru.png |-|Nobuoki Oda= Nobunaga's younger brother. SLB_Nobuoki.png Yukimura Sanada and Saizo Kirigakure |-|Sasuke= Saizo's apprentice. He takes great pride on being part of Sanada's Ten Braves and he's quite talented for his age. He even saved you a couple times in either Yukimura's or Saizo's main story/event stories. He also tries to be strong in bad situations for your sake, but he can be quite sarcastic and blunt. Considering he's Saizo's apprentice, it makes sense, as Saizo is also very kind. Even though he has fought in war he's quite childish and innocent, and cares a lot about Saizo. SLB_-_Sasuke.jpg |-|Kotaro Fuma= A ninja of the Hojo Clan who disguised himself as a gardener named Seijiro in order to gain the trust and love of Lady Kiku, Lord Shingen's niece in order to kill her. He's known for his perpetual love for Saizo (in which the latter finds uncomfortable) and often appears to attempt to kill you in various main story or event routes of various lords in the game. Kotarou also has quite the sadistic streak. In an event he was featured in, it is revealed that he has mental issues which causes him to inflict harm on others and even himself (almost committing suicide) in order to find relief. He describes this as "a pain in his head" and mentions that when you're there for him, the severity of the pain is greatly reduced. SLB_-_Hodo_Ninja.jpg |-|Nobuyuki Sanada= Yukimura's older brother. He's very calm and care free, but once he is set on one of his ideas, there's no stopping him. When annoyed or angered, there will be quite the storm. He is said to act a lot like the late lady Sanada. He's always looking out for you and Yukimura, and cares a lot for the both of you. SLB_-_Nobuyuki.jpg |-|Yuki Kirigakure= Yuki is Saizo's older sister, however, he is very cold towards her. She is flirtatious and also likes to tease, and can still smile while saying meaningless words. It seems that she is attracted to Yukimura; in an event, she would lean against him and flirt with him. Though Saizo noted that she had been doing that for a very long time and can always make Yukimura fluster, whenever she could. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut however. Sasuke calls her "Sexy-sensei". Samurai Love Ballad - Yuki.PNG Masamune Date and Kojuro Katakura |-|Kojirou Date= Masamune's younger brother. Kojirou seemed to be an understanding brother to Masamune not regarding the invisible line from her mother which seemed to disrupt a pleasant harmony in their clan. Her mother wanted him to be the successor of being the head of Date clan. SLB_Kojirou.jpg |-|Nagaharu Bessho= Coming Soon... SLB_-_Nagaharu.png Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Toshiie Maeda |-|Keiji Maeda= The adopted son of Toshiie's brother. He's known as a vagabond. SLB_Keiji.jpg |-|Tsurunosuke= Coming Soon... SLB_-_Tsurunosuke.png |-|Matsunosuke= Coming Soon... |-|Kiyomasa Kato= Coming soon... Ieyasu Tokugawa and Mitsunari Ishida |-|Tadakatsu Honda= One of the Ieyasu's retainers. Although he had a twisted attitude that could make anyone around him uncomfortable, an attitude in which he seemed to gain pleasure from pain, he is very kind and can also be understanding specially towards you. There was one event wherein he also teases the your relationship with Toramatsu, and asks you if you already like someone. He can often be seen begging Ieyasu to show how much he cares for him through hitting or slapping him. Ieyasu regards this as "disgusting" and sometimes, a "pervert". |-|Yasumasa Sakakibara= As one of being the Tokugawa clan retainers, he is a ruthless and merciless warrior. When a change occured to Ieyasu's morality (having deep condolences and considerations to the fallen soldiers during one of their attacks toward the Takeda) as he considers this event becoming the "weakness" of his lord, he puts all the blame for the presence of the MC. Though he created so much troubles, Ieyasu regarded consideration and trusted him. |-|Honda Tadatsugu= Seemingly, he is one of the least person Ieyasu could have trusted. He is a kind and old retainer that serves as a counselor and guardian of the Tokugawa clan heads, ever since Ieyasu's father. Out of whims or when sometimes pissed, Ieyasu would pull Tadatsugu's hair even though its already progressing to be few and for some time, become bald. Throughout Ieyasu's route, he would always find a way and help to guide you through Ieyasu's isolated personality. SLB - Honda Tadatsugu.PNG |-|Hattori Hanzo= Hanzo is that one of a person whose skills are almost spotless in the art of invisibility, a ninja. It is said that it would be a really great bet to see if who would win a battle between him and another regarded master assassin of the Sanada ten braves, Kirigakure Saizo. He is an ally to Tokugawa Ieyasu, and helps him to flourish dirty works and provide espionage from the enemy. Kenshin Uesugi and Shingen Takeda |-|Kansuke Yamamoto= Kansuke is one of Shingen's twenty-four generals and his ninja. He is the first person you meet when you wake up on your first day in the Shingen's castle. He has a pokerface and generally goes unnoticed, is calm but has strong faith in those he trusts. He was one of the few who knew about Shingen's illness. He is the only retainer that reappears in the Divine Ending. |-|Kanetsugu Naoe= The right hand man of Kenshin. He is known for his sharp tongue and strict personality. He is usually dragging Kenshin to his work or scolding him. He is the first to discover that you're female. Though he comes off as a brutal person, he can be gentle and understanding. He has a daughter named Ai. He is the only retainer that reappears in the Divine Ending. SLB-Kanetsugu_Naoe.jpg |-|Ai= Kanetsugu's daughter. She is very cheerful and loves sweets. SLBP - Ai.PNG |-|Kageie Kakizaki= Kageie is one of Kenshin's most trusted retainers and is often seen in the company of Yoshichi Higuchi and Kagetsugu Amakasu. Despite his refined appearance, Kageie is a berserker-style fighter and is widely feared for his bloodlust in battle. SLB-Kageie_Kakizaki.jpg |-|Kagetsugu Amakasu= Kagetsugu is the most quiet and brooding out of the four central retainers. He has an older sister who taught him how to fold origami cranes as a symbol of prayer for happiness. He joined the Uesegi clan as a retainer in hopes to exact revenge on Lord Uesegi Kenshin after his family was brutally crushed in a village raid led by the Uesegi army. However, he learns of the mistaken foundation of his beliefs and chooses to stand loyally by the Uesegi clan instead. SLB-Kagetsugu_Amakasu.jpg |-|Yoshichi Higuchi= Coming Soon... SLB-Yoshichi_Higuchi.jpg Category:Samurai Love Ballad Category:Samurai Love Ballad Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Party